


Paradise

by Shine00ly



Series: Paradise [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shine00ly/pseuds/Shine00ly
Summary: 美好的一天，从搜查课斗殴开始。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Paradise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609930
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Paradise

“罗罗诺亚警官！”

罗罗诺亚·索隆循声转过身来，从一名警员手中接过一页打印纸。上面印着一个男人的大头像，照片上盖着一个巨大的红戳。他把打印纸对折收进口袋，叫通讯组联系四课。

偏偏是这一天吗，绿发的警官摆弄一下腰间挎着的三把长刀，些许露出些笑意。

“罗罗诺亚警官。”

索隆转过身来，唇线抿得平直，刚刚站定的小警员不禁后退了一步。他正在给弹夹压子弹。谈判拖延不住了，人质随时有危险，强攻命令已经下达，时间很紧迫。通讯组警员见他两手都占着，识相地把手中打印纸展开在他面前。

索隆瞟一眼，眉头锁得更紧。一幅大头照，一个鲜红的印戳几乎挤满整张照片。这是一个帮派成员。

联系四课吗？通讯组员向他请示。

罗罗诺亚·索隆是乐园市警署自建制以来最年轻的搜查一课课长，也是晋升最快的搜查一课警员，局长在全员大会上宣布这项委任时，没有任何一位警员对此提出疑问。 **搜查一课** 已不是个容易的差事，更何况是在 **这里** ，然而当索隆面向全员立正敬礼，这座城市的这一个角落仍然短暂地为他欢呼雀跃了几秒钟。

“四课到任了？”索隆点头向通讯组员示意，年轻警员收起打印纸立即与警署联络。半分钟后，他切断连线，向索隆回话：正前往警署报道的新任搜查四课课长会直接到现场。

索隆点点头，两把压满子弹的M1911A1插进枪套，向面前的建筑物还没有移动一步，一辆仿佛凭空出现的敞篷跑车甩过街巷转角摆在他面前。和道一文字出鞘横在来人颈间，他抬头，被一片金色铺满视野。

山治手指挡着刃背将刀锋从颈侧推开，警官证丢给索隆熄火下车。他没穿警服，一身黑色西装在人群中熠熠耀眼。像颗流星一样。索隆把警官证还给他。

在这里太招摇可不好。索隆向他伸出手，罗罗诺亚·索隆，搜查一课。

山治收好证件，咬着快要燃尽的一支烟笑笑，握住那只手晃晃。山治，搜查四课。

索隆颔首，向他简述了一下现场的情况。

犯人位于这栋公寓的三层，是帮派成员。索隆说着，指给他视线死角里的一扇窗。窗下有警员拿着扬声器喊着什么。301户主是个赌棍，又吸毒。今天赌场的人来要钱，还不上就要把他老婆带走，可他老婆已经押给了毒贩，又要带走他女儿。小姑娘早藏起来报了警，我们到的时候他正准备离开，被包围在公寓里，就挟持了小姑娘做人质。

山治点了另一根烟，问他：提了什么条件？

索隆把犯人资料递给他：车，钱，安全。无非如此。

山治翻看两眼，递还给他：我听说Paradise不谈判？

索隆接过来，再递给他一副手铐和一把枪，防弹衣被他推了回来：是啊，不谈判。

许诺一些不会兑现的东西，在难以置信的目光中一枪毙命。和坏人撒谎不算做坏事。

山治抹开衬衫的袖口，和索隆对了表，戴上通讯耳机。手铐和枪随手塞进腰后，他进入那栋大楼。

“五分钟。”他举起一只手伸开五指向索隆挥一挥。

山治五分钟后索隆带人进入大楼，绕过最后一堵墙进入现场，看到的是黑衣金发一个身影笔挺地立在窗边投下的阳光之中，左手臂上坐着一个孩子，手掌抚在她脑后，右手里捏着一个头。犯人被他一只手捏着脸双脚离地举起，血迹滴滴答答在地上汇成一滩。

索隆没忍住笑了。

喂，那边傻笑的绿藻头。山治喊他，过来抱一下孩子。后半句他没说出声：我手上有血。

小姑娘从他怀抱里离开时还颇有些恋恋不舍的意思，索隆把她接过来，用身体挡住周围的恐怖。山治哥哥再见！她从索隆肩上探出头来，很欢快地说。

山治把手里已经瘫软的人丢在地上用脚踩住，右手背在身后向她挥一挥左手，笑得很灿烂。

警员们涌进现场把犯人抓捕，索隆和小姑娘一言一语地聊着天，发现她除了有些被吓到没有别的过激反应。还是让乔巴仔细检查一下，索隆想着，又想到那颗过分耀眼的金色脑袋，不自禁地笑一笑。

索隆并没有那么信任他，只是旁边大楼的狙击点有乌索普在待命，如果这个新来的控制不住局势，就让 **乐园** 给他上一课。他等了约定的五分钟。

索隆有一种感觉，感觉他们能共事很久。他的直觉一向很准。

山治是乐园市警署自建制以来在任时间最长的搜查四课课长。排名第二的在任时间是两个月零四天。他已经在这里整整两年。

两个月零五天的时候，他们在搜查四课给山治办了一个庆祝party，以路飞为首，最后全部被山治踹出门去。当然女士们除外，山治给几位女士亲手泡了茶和咖啡，摆上小点心，因为娜美一句接下来也要加油激动到落泪。索隆从门口路过，看着办公室里浑身冒着爱心泡泡的人眉毛快飞进发际线，好巧不巧正在此时山治注意到投射来的视线这么一抬头，乐园市警署又开始了每日例行的搜查课斗殴。

一年整的那一天下班前路飞赖在山治的办公桌上无论如何都想要在 **山治家里** 给山治开party，还把乔巴也拖下水一起来磨他。乔巴满怀期待的闪烁目光比路飞的软磨硬泡要难对付得多，索隆倚在门口笑道不答应的话真的会被他烦死的，娜美和罗宾拎起手上的蛋糕盒对他晃晃，乌索普已经在楼道里给可雅打电话。山治低下头笑一笑，真是让人没辙啊，这群家伙。

娜美一如既往地在他状作不情愿妥协的一分钟之内给所有人安排好了工作，索隆和他一起去买食材。为什么我要和这种绿藻头一起去啊！抗议无果，大家分头散开之后，索隆倚着他办公室的门框抱着手臂，左耳三滴耳坠反射着落日残烬，在满室的静谧中轻轻晃动。

走吧，路飞那家伙为了晚上这顿连午饭都没吃多少。索隆拎起门口衣架上他的外套丢过去，山治心里一惊抬手接住，方才那点朦胧的思绪被抹得干干净净，脑海里只剩下警铃大作。

他们两个人的关系其实没有 **那么** 剑拔弩张，尽管从第一天的担心第二天的疑惑第三天的逐渐平静到之后每一天的视若无睹，他们的争吵和之后的肢体冲突已然成为警署的一道风景，与每天上班时间街上的枪声一道，成为这座城市、这个警署开始新一天运转的标志。

第一次的冲突是因为什么呢，山治转动钥匙发动车辆。

那是他报道后正式上班的第一天，照理应该去各个课室打个照面。他预计结束拜访的时间是十分钟，却在踏入拜访之路上的第一个办公室之后计划破灭。那是搜查一课的办公室，当然。

他敲门进来的时候索隆正在和一课各系负责人开例会，他们已经见过，自然由索隆负责介绍。昨天出警的几位警员也见过他，他一一颔首致意。索隆介绍他是新任四课课长山治之后，其他人也都露出了然而善意的神情。乐园市是凭本事活命的地方，无论警察罪犯还是民众，这里只崇拜力量。本打算说一句请多指教就走，索隆却突然转头看向他。

只是山治？他问道。

山治眼神一紧，盯住索隆。只是山治。

索隆站直了身，这里不准有人没有姓氏，你来之前没有打听吗。

“无人无姓，无人无名。”这是乐园市警署的铭言。

老子说没有就是没有，山治咬紧香烟的滤嘴，你是要打架吗，绿藻头。

那一天他们在搜查一课办公室里收拾了一整天散乱各处的资料，破坏设施的维修和购置费从他们两个人的工资里面扣。山治拿起一叠久置发脆的名册，仍然看得出来精心保存的痕迹，他翻了翻，基本都是凶杀案的受害人，档案照片和现场照片贴在一起，无法归档的原因写着同一句话：姓名不详。

山治把名册递给索隆，索隆接过来，仔细地收进对应的档案盒，和另外一摞盒子放在一起。

“无人无姓，无人无名。”这是Paradise的承诺和宣誓。

我不需要那种东西来证明什么。山治站起身，走到离那些资料稍远些的地方，点燃一支烟。索隆只是默默地把档案盒一一归置回档案柜。那柜旁就是他的办公桌。山治把烟气压进肺里，再徐徐吐出，隔着稀薄的烟雾看着那个沉默的档案柜，和那个日复一日与无数无名之人沉默相对的身影。

索隆没有再对他的姓氏过多追究。

搜查四课的长官总是任不长久，大多是被暗杀在下班的路上，个别则被铲除在黎明之前。Paradise是一座无名姓的城市，她在所有人的视线之外潜滋暗长，生根发芽，鸦片榨成她的血液，枪弹撑起她的脊梁。等到她的枝叶哗啦啦舒展开来甚至遮蔽了太阳，人们才对赫然出现在眼前的这一座钢铁丛林惊讶而无措。她无名姓，生活在其中的人们也没有名姓，每天都有人在一声枪响之后颓然倒地，过路的人来来往往，没有人会投去一眼。无名的人死去，不过是成为无名的尸体，无异于暗巷里的垃圾。

于是，Paradise建立了她的警署，也得到了她的名字。“乐园”，这个人们戏谑着、嘲弄地叫起的名字，正式被载入历史。

“死在大街上的人，要我们还给他姓名。”

“无人无姓，无人无名。”每一个在乐园市任职的警员，都是在这句话的注视下走进警署，出警，值班。送走一天中唯一宁静的黄昏，又在枪声中迎来新一天的黎明。很少有人被派到乐园市警署，最终留在这里的所有人都是自愿请命。这座警署在这座城里只占据了一个微不足道的角落，却像一把利剑深深地插进她血浸成泥的大地，切进她朽烂纠缠的根须。城中的几大势力曾经试图拉拢他，无人理会，之后试图铲除他，几乎成功。警署一言不发地在废墟上重新建立起来，像从来不曾坍塌一样矗立在这里。他是警署，也是政府，是军队。他像一颗钉，死死扎进这座城的根底，不动不摇。

要如何与黑暗相抗而不动摇，唯有使自身光明无瑕。不止是索隆在意他刻意隐瞒的姓氏，山治清楚，但他不需要 **那个姓氏** 证明他是什么。

喂，圈圈。索隆的声音闯进他脑海。

啊？他努力地让自己的回神表现得自然些。索隆看着他，慢慢扬起一边眉毛，毫不掩饰笑意中的不怀好意。好吧，显然他走神得又傻又明显。

两人下车，拎着塞满敞篷跑车后座的几大袋食材进到山治租住的小楼。山治做饭很好吃，这是他们在一次集体夜间出警后偶然发现的。某个跨国大案的污点证人被老东家在政府的内应放了出来，要从乐园市由当地一大势力偷渡出国，于是山治在警署遇到了路飞，看起来还未成年的小鬼一副去郊游的兴高采烈样子，山治摇摇头，让他跨上自己摩托车的后座。在现场又看到某颗生机勃勃的绿色脑袋，山治停好车摘下头盔挂上车把，走到索隆身边。

这种案子也要一课出警吗。山治点一支烟咬在齿间，三人对表。

保护平民。索隆只回答了一句。

来了。路飞戴上通讯耳机。

那真是一场好仗，也是山治第一次见到索隆的刀出鞘。如他所说，一课并不参与具体的行动，他们只是守住每一个出口，慢慢把包围圈收紧，不让这里发生的任何触及他们身后的分毫。他们身后，远处破败房屋间隙里的天际透出些许微光，等到太阳完全升起，人们只会看到街巷中多出的一些枪洞、几滩血迹。他们见怪不怪，跨过这些匆匆赶去生活。

路飞最终攥住犯人的衣领把他从车窗里拖出来丢上警车，索隆把刀锋夹在臂弯用衣袖抹去其上血迹，山治则招呼警员们把该铐的铐了该收的收走。警车开走之后他们并排坐在马路边，看着太阳一点点撑破天际线，夜色一点点退却。

路飞的肚子叫得好大声。

于是他们知道，第一件事：只要你让山治知道你肚子饿，他就会拿你没办法，还会想方设法让你吃饱饭；第二件事：山治做饭可真的是让人感到来到这世界上真好啊的好吃。

山治打开门，腰上立即挂了一个鬼哭狼嚎要饿死了真的要饿死了你怎么去了那么久我好饿啊的路飞，山治艰难地挪动脚步把食材好好地在地板上放下，回身一脚让路飞滚回了沙发。索隆把食材送进厨房，山治去换衣服，厨房里娜美罗宾可雅和薇薇已经讨论了一些菜式，从袋子里取出食材开始处理。索隆靠在一旁看着姑娘们在流理台前有说有笑，想一想过会儿山治见到这幅画面的表情，低下头笑一笑。

在这个地方，几乎没什么案子不需要一课或四课出警，索隆和山治也就少有能在办公室坐下的功夫，出警的时间里也更多待在一起。山治很适合这份工作，太过适合了。他适合这座城，他在其中游刃有余，游走于浓雾之中而光芒四射。他仅仅用了一周时间就能够自由出入每一个势力的据点而不受盘查，他和那些头目谈笑，相互威胁，将筹码摆在子弹旁边，将界线划得清楚明白。

这外面有一个绿藻头，你的人犯了他的案子，可就不是我能左右的了。他抿出一个明明白白的假笑，敲一敲烟灰。索隆后来把“犯了他案子”的小喽啰移交给山治时总会想起这个场面，总忍不住笑意。他在愚弄他们，把他们拿捏在掌心，彼此都心知肚明。可他们拿他没辙，翻不出他的手心。他任由黑暗包裹在他周身而不屑一顾，黑暗无法沾染他分毫。

与这个人相关时，他似乎总是控制不住心里的愉悦和脸上的笑意。而当他们面面相对，说出的又总是针锋相对的嘲弄，像两个小鬼一样打成一团。

这样几乎可以说是朝夕相处的时间久了，某一天他在山治的厨房里洗碗时，如梦方醒一般地环顾四周。他在山治的厨房里，套着山治粉红色的围裙，洗着他和山治用过的锅碗。水流源源不断地冲在他手上，他轻轻皱眉缓缓搓着手中的瓷盘。从什么时候开始的？

山治换好衣服走进厨房，果然不出他所料地在几位姑娘中间扭成一团，嘴上说着什么我太幸福了真是无上的荣幸，手上已经把她们所有的工作都接过来，姑娘们嗔怪他动作真快，又各把各的活计抢回来。山治站在厨房中央笑着叹气，抬头撞上索隆安宁的双眸。

他愣了一下。

杵在这里做什么啊，不要打扰我和lady们的甜美厨房时光，我的案板们对绿藻有心理阴影，快出去啦出去。他两手叉着腰宣布对索隆的驱逐令。索隆于是转身加入客厅里路飞乌索普和乔巴的牌局，很快大呼小叫成一团。

上次来时（试图）帮他切菜，明明都是刀却怎么也拿不顺手，最后在案板上留下几道很深的口子而被驱逐出厨房。怎么这么小气，买一块新的赔他吗？索隆思索着打出一张牌。

无论准备多少食物，有路飞在的饭桌永远是一个险恶至极的战场。这小子好像永远在生长期一样，无论吃多少都不会发胖，永远处于一种无端的饥饿当中。山治从来没说过什么，肚子饿就要吃饭，这是天经地义的事。提前把女士们和乔巴的食物乘好端上，时刻提防着路飞在他想要向这部分食物下手时拍开伸来的爪子，还能照顾乔巴是不是想要喝水，体贴着女士们是不是合口味，臭男人们就互相厮杀去吧，山治坐下来开始进食。

他吃饭很安静，很珍惜，每一口都仔细咀嚼过才咽下。吃饭时表情会柔和很多，像是对面前的食物怀着很珍重的情绪。你很难把这样一个眉眼低垂着用心咀嚼的青年和那个单用手就能拎起一条汉子的警察联系在一起，但他就是这样的人，山治就是这样的人。索隆隔着一条长桌望向他，目光从他金发润泽的色彩滑至他形状独特的眉毛，其下低垂的眼，轻闭着微动的唇。山治突然抬头也望向他，撞上他视线，今晚第二次。他歪歪头，表示疑惑。索隆避开他目光，低头吃饭。

所有人都告别之后，索隆留下来帮山治收拾。没人会胆敢在山治面前用食物来玩，所以蛋糕奶油都好好地进了每个人的肚子而不是脸上或衣服上。切蛋糕时娜美一个劲地怂恿山治说点什么，说点什么呢，他笑，明天也想和大家这样在一起。什么嘛，只有明天吗？娜美轻轻地戳他脑袋。

明天啊，索隆在团坐的人群中望着他，也太没自信了。他笑。

时针走过零点时两个人还在洗碗，山治洗一个递给他擦净，这样节奏合宜配合默契地进行着，只是山治每次递给他时都要喊一声名字。你就不能安静些递给我吗，他又接过一个，却没有擦，向一旁侧过身。啊，山治笑，靠近他的左侧脸被头发挡着，看不到表情。索隆还是没有继续动作，也没有说话，山治向他侧过身来，正要说什么……

被他捧着脸吻住。

是极轻的一个吻，只是贴上来，短短停留，在唇上留下转瞬即逝的触感，便离开。山治微微睁大了眼，些许难以置信的样子，索隆望着他的眼，一眨不眨。谁也没说话。两只盘子滚落水池，他们吻在一处。

今天是山治到Paradise的两年整，他们碰上一个巧合到有趣的案子，和两年前山治刚到这里时的第一个案子如出一辙。索隆布置好外围的警力，为即将到来的那一位清空舞台，待他登场。

山治从警车上跳下来。他从另一个现场过来，那边的两伙人一大早就在店里互相招惹，原本山治不用出这种现场，可那家店是他常去的店，他又刚好没有要紧的事做。他推门进去后站在门口警告过三次，有些人看到他瑟缩着退到一边，另一些视若无睹，期间还有桌椅和人向他的方向扔过来，第三次之后，他加入战局。

为了把这些人全部带回警署，他们不得不多调了几辆警车，山治向店主询问赔偿金额写罚单时还有人向他叫嚣，山治在罚单下签好字撕下来走近那人，蹲下身来与他对视，那人慢慢声音小了，最终闭上嘴。

你加入帮派的时候，就没人告诉过你…惹恼我会有什么样的下场么？他歪歪头，笑一笑。

让所有人都没有想到的是，被铐着双手押在地上的人却突然哈哈大笑，他的五官狰狞地挤在一处，吵嚷着喷出唾液。

东躲西藏的日子到头了，山治警官！

山治向索隆跑来，边穿上先前动手时脱下的外套。索隆把打印纸递给他，熟练地替他整理好衣领和领带结，取过防弹背心不容反抗地扣上。山治之前受过一次伤，调停一次争端时被放黑枪射穿了左肩胛，还是他听到了上膛声才没有打穿心脏。索隆在乔巴的诊室里读的那次任务报告，枪响之后外围的四课警员立刻开枪反击，直到山治下令停火。如果他没有下令或无法下令，他们就会清剿在场所有的人，这是山治的命令。索隆看着和乔巴卖乖的金色脑袋，什么也没说，只是坚决地在每次他进入现场之前确保他穿着防弹衣，山治理亏，最终让步。

是阿金的人，可能最近缺钱吧，阿金不许手下绑架孩子。山治把资料还给索隆，检查一下伯莱塔的弹夹，和手铐一起别进腰后。接着调试耳机、对表。

我说你不要总是和帮派分子显得这么亲密啊。索隆把耳机调到单线频道，又和对面大楼就位的乌索普确认了联络。

阿金和他们不一样。山治照例伸出只手向他挥挥，五分钟。

五分钟过去了。山治坐在沙发上，一支枪顶在他脑后，他对面的少年用枪顶着怀里小姑娘的头，却痛哭流涕，他脑后也顶着一支枪。他们之间的桌子上放着一部手机，开着免提。

听到我说的了吗罗罗诺亚，撤走你的狙击手。

手机淡淡道。而索隆照做了。

最开始一切看起来都很平常，的确是阿金手下的一个孩子，怀里搂着一个小姑娘，坐在客厅的沙发里，整个人都窝进去。他在发抖。山治轻蹙起眉，不动声色地打量四周，地板上躺着一男一女，血流得不多，枪洞在眉心正中，一枪毙命。弄错了，山治刚想告诉索隆，冰凉的金属触感贴上他的头皮。他被枪顶着走到另一个沙发上坐下，他抬眼，发现那孩子在哭。他抱着的那女孩却不再哭了，瞪着一双红肿的眼睛望着他，满眼都是脆弱的希冀。他向那女孩笑一笑：别怕。

枪托砸在后脑的感觉让他一阵恶心，身后的人说话了：把耳机调到公共频道，不许说多余的话。

他不认识这个声音，但索隆听到了，应该已经在查…枪托又一次猛击在后脑，他咬住下唇没有发出更多声音。另一支枪从对面的阴影里伸出来抵住那孩子的后脑，他哭得更厉害了，整个人剧烈地抖起来。山治把耳机调到相应的频道。

一只手机被安置在两条沙发中间的条桌上，开着免提。

“罗罗诺亚，”

山治的眼瞪大了。东躲西藏的日子结束了，是指这个……他仿佛在一瞬间坠入冰窟，从指尖到心底冰冷刺骨。

“把你的狙击手撤走。”

深渊从未离开，深渊在他脚下。山治突然笑了。

他从没有爬上来过。

“让我们兄弟叙叙旧。”

确认过没有更好的观察点，现有位置也无法完成任务之后，索隆向乌索普下达了撤退的命令。

可是……狙击手试图争取些机会。

他们能看到你。指挥官的声音从耳机中传出，带着电流特有的冷漠质感。

他不说话了。他想到了可雅。

……可是山治还在那。乌索普咬咬牙，把无力的话语咽回去，收起枪翻下窗台。

“不要轻举妄动，罗罗诺亚。这里有三个人质。”

山治被枪口压着低下头，被迫地把耳机凑近手机话筒。此时此刻这只耳机就像一架小型电台，乐园市的所有警员都能听到那手机里传出的声线平淡而嘲弄的声音。山治额角滚落汗滴，竭力寻找着可以借以脱身的机会。

“你们好，乐园市的警员朋友们。”

索隆贴在通风管壁上，用手拢住耳机细细听着。

“这里是Germa66……”

已经够了…已经够了！山治撑着身下的沙发猛地翻过身来抬腿冲着身后人的头颈砸下，眨眼间他已经站在地上而持枪者摔在一旁，不待他有下一步动作，一声枪响。那个年轻人被打爆了头，红白混杂的浆液溅了小女孩一身。她尖叫起来。

索隆循声向所在处移动。

“……我是文斯莫克·伊治。”

路飞看着一个劲闪个不停的通讯耳机，歪歪头接通。娜美挂着耳机快速地敲打键盘捕捉到信号源把范围不断缩小。罗宾在内部系统中检索到Germa66的相关网络。巡逻的警员站在街道中央屏息听着透过耳机传来的嘈杂却清晰的讯号，建筑外的警员们慢慢向大楼逼近。

“两年以来，承蒙诸位照顾……”

山治发出一声怒吼，在枪响之前踩着另一人的脸把他踹进墙里，抱过小女孩把她紧紧护在怀里。住口！！！他向手机那一头嘶吼。

信号源的范围被上传至每一位警员的终端系统，在城郊一处荒废住宅区，立刻有人动身前往。罗宾发出一声惊呼，娜美回头去看她的屏幕，眼神蓦地灰白了。

“……小弟山治。”

文斯莫克家族第三子，文斯莫克·山治，亡故。

索隆身形一滞。

山治死死地抱着那孩子想要安抚她的惊恐，可任何努力都无济于事，她在不断不断声嘶力竭地尖叫，在山治怀里拼命挣扎，山治亲吻她的额头，却尝到腥臭的血，他闭上眼，绝望和暴怒在他喉头翻涌。

“这是文斯莫克家的谢礼。”

电话挂断了。

撤退。立刻！！撤退！！！索隆下达了命令，踹开通风口翻进室内。

你个白痴进来干什么！！山治咬着牙向他吼道。

住口快跟我走啊蠢货！索隆向他跑去。

山治狠狠心把小女孩死攥着自己的手扯开，在索隆扑过来的瞬间侧开身把孩子塞进他怀里，在他不可置信的眼神里往他身上踹了一脚。索隆怀里护着那孩子顺着力道背向着撞开窗户飞出了那栋建筑。

接着便是爆炸和轰然的倒塌。

医务人员把孩子抱走，要来处理索隆身上的伤，却被他挥开。索隆要了一块纱布把头脸的血迹抹尽不使遮挡视线，向爆炸后只剩两层摇摇欲倾的建筑走去。

爆炸时还有平民在楼里，警署将近一半的警力都在这里了。索隆被一柄长刀拦下。

这里随时可能坍塌，伤员也还没有全部送出来，我不能放你进去，罗罗诺亚当家的。医务组的负责人特拉法尔加·罗拦在他面前。

索隆面无表情地瞟他一言，再瞟一眼那刀。拿开。他淡淡地。

我是不会避免和伤员动手的，罗罗诺亚当家的。罗把长刀转过一圈，刀柄握在手中。

哟，特拉男。路飞走到索隆身边站定，把机动搜查课的证件翻开展示给罗，大大地扬起个笑：闪开。

罗夸张地叹一口气，抱着刀转身走远。

走吧索隆。路飞踢开两块砖头走进去，回身招呼索隆。

…谢谢。他短促地吐出一个词，路飞哈哈大笑起来。

他们很轻易找到了山治。他躺在翻倒的沙发后面，看上去没受什么伤，只是被爆炸的冲击波震晕了。路飞帮着索隆把他从碎砖石里拖出来。索隆从他腰后摸出手铐，沉默着把他右手和自己左手铐在一起。

索隆，路飞突然出声，下他的枪。

索隆要把山治抱起的动作一停，半跪在地上抬头望向他，没有说话。

路飞很苦恼似地揉揉自己头发，不行啊，你这样看着我也不行，是山治也不行…非得下枪才行。他嗓音硬了硬，下他的枪，罗罗诺亚警官。

索隆低下头去，执行了命令，从山治腰后抽出那把伯莱塔，枪弹分离分别收好。他稳妥地把山治抱起，离开已经被夷为平地的爆炸中心。

路飞最终同意了在诊室里对山治进行问询，在彻底惹怒乔巴之前。不要从医生手里抢病人，路飞。还是男孩模样的小医生用稍显青涩的嗓音在第三次断然拒绝机动搜查课课长的提审要求之后这样说道。坚持了三次之后，路飞让步了。

进入诊室之前，路飞在索隆身边停了停，突然想起什么来地拍一下自己脑袋，从口袋里取出一页纸递给他。娜美让我一定要亲手交到你手里，好险好险，差点忘了。路飞露出一个一如既往灿烂的笑脸推门进去。

索隆没有打开那张叠好的打印纸，把它照原样收进口袋，继续看手上的诊断书，乔巴在给他处理外伤。

山治有些脑震荡，是殴打加上爆炸导致的，断了两根肋骨，也许是被气浪掀出去后撞在了哪里，内出血不多，脏器也没有受到损伤。索隆完完整整地读了三遍，最后在家属确认栏签上了自己的名字。这其实是没有效力的，但乔巴默认了。

山治不会有事的。乔巴在他额角玻璃划破的地方贴上纱布。他只能对小医生笑一笑，点点头。

是雷利叫我来的。路飞拖着一把椅子走到山治床边反坐在上面，手臂搭着椅背脑袋靠上去。你是文斯莫克家的人吧，山治？他歪歪头，满眼无辜又不满，好像发现被大人隐瞒了事情的小孩子。

什么嘛，是你啊，还以为能看到马尔科呢。山治勉强地笑一笑，手指烦躁地搓着。麻药的后劲让他有些恶心，他想抽烟。是啊……山治把表情掩在额发之后，提一提嘴角，不过按照他们的说法，我应该早已经死了才对。

是啊，已经死了。——马尔科他们晚上才开工的， **黎明之前** 。处刑地也不在这儿，在警署的大门口。路飞还是那样大无所谓地扒着椅背，连脚都晃起来。你知道会爆炸吗？

山治摇摇头，他的确没有猜到，如果知道是爆炸他不会在那栋楼里浪费时间。

那你为什么留在现场，你想拿到什么东西，还是见到谁？路飞直勾勾地盯着他，那双毫无动摇又清澈的眼在审讯中有多大的力量，山治清楚得很，他见过不少自信满满走进问询室的政治人物单单在这目光的注视下便汗流浃背坐立不安。也只有这样正直坦荡的孩子，才能做这样的事情吧。他也直视着路飞的眼，语气平稳：楼里还有平民。

唔。路飞似乎又随意了起来，没趣地撇撇嘴角。山治不合时宜地想笑，一般这个表情之后，他就该喊饿了。

你来这里多久了，文斯莫克·山治。他却大无所谓地问道。

谁指派你来的？

有什么目的？

山治柔和的表情一瞬僵硬了，他听到自己的美梦一片一片破碎。

问询没有持续很久，路飞抛出这三个常规的审问问题之后他就再也没说过一个字，路飞走时要求把山治的手铐在病床上，索隆怒了。

如果有人想要不明不白地来到乐园再不明不白地离开，路飞看了看索隆紧握和道一文字青筋虬结的小臂，再把目光落到他脸上，那他是不会如愿的。这就是为什么我们在这里。他咧起嘴角，向索隆一眨眼。索隆手上的劲慢慢松懈下来。

山治问过那女孩的情况之后，没再和他说话。他也不问。两个人静静地分享着满室凝固的沉默，中间隔着山治被铐在病床上的手。

“我小的时候，谁也打不过。和老鼠做朋友。”他声音轻到搅不散浓稠的寂静，悠荡着落在地上。“只有妈妈喜欢我。”他说着，眯起眼笑一笑。

太阳快要落山了。

日落时分对Paradise来说是一个特别的时刻，从日头刚刚沾到天际到最后一抹日色也被黑夜吞没，没有人会偷抢，没有人斗殴，没有人会放一枪。人们走在街上彼此微笑问好，酒馆里有人大声谈笑，姑娘和小伙子在街角边咬耳朵边笑。日落整个过程的最后时刻，人们会自发地转向西方，面对着最后的夕阳默默祷告。那一刻的城市每一颗尘埃都散发着圣洁的光彩。之后黑夜降临，恐怖如影随形，一分钟前还亲密无间的人们各自戴上自己的面具——或摘掉刚才戴着的面具，四散离去。他们生活在这里，安身立命在这里。城市塑造人，人也塑造着城市。谁都逃不了干系。

夜色降临的几乎同一瞬间，诊室的玻璃被撞破。下一秒秋水和鬼彻分别出鞘，两道黑影被从窗台上击退。视野里霎时白炽一片，直升机的照灯直冲着索隆的脸打过来，一个晃眼，手中长刀受力脱手，枪口顶上腰腹。枪响。

极其剧烈的痛感霎时翻腾起来伴随着深深的脱力感，却没有摸到血迹，索隆强忍着撑起上身，只看到挂在床杆上一副空空的手铐，山治光着脚站在他面前，脸上的表情像死人一样，眼里却是深不见底的悲伤。

“不过是回到地狱里去…”他笑笑，淡漠的声音在直升机巨大的轰鸣中几不可闻。

“住口！！”索隆咬着牙跪立起来，却被那过于强烈的痛感压得直不起腰。山治冰凉的手心贴在他脸上停留一瞬，抽身离去。几声枪响，索隆心头一紧拼命抬起头去看，瞄准的却不是他而是直升机，子弹擦过机身喷写的 **Germa66** 弹在墙上，最终没能阻止山治登上飞机。索隆重重一拳锤在地上。

乔巴后来说，那是一种药剂弹，弹药是一种人造化学物质，接触皮肤之后能够产生身体无法负荷的疼痛，抵抗越强疼痛就越剧烈。索隆没有立刻疼昏过去，已经了不起了。

娜美追查到的信号源是一个中继发射器，电话挂断之后就自动销毁了

路飞很生气，气极了，气得在训练场到处找揍。最后还是艾斯给了他一顿好揍，把弟弟双手背后脸朝下摁在地上摩擦。

为什么不让我发火箭弹，把飞机打下来山治就不会被带走了！！为什么！！！路飞在艾斯膝盖底下死命挣扎。

伤到山治怎么办。艾斯无奈地加重了腿上的力道，他们的手段你也看到了，山治是为了大家的安全，你还在这里吵闹。实在不行就先卸了他的胳膊吧，过会儿消停了再接上。兄长暗自盘算。

索隆看着手里的打印纸。

那是一页档案，有些年头了。抬头写着 **Germa66** ，下方左侧是一个男孩的大头照，金发，圈眉，眼睛里畏缩着些许光亮。右侧是亲属关系，正中央盖着一个黑色的印戳： **已死亡** 。

“文斯莫克家族第三子，文斯莫克•山治，亡故。”

“我小的时候……”

“……只有妈妈喜欢我。”

索隆捏紧了那页薄薄的纸。

建立了名为Germa66的地下军队的文斯莫克家族，只赚人头钱的战争分子，只要付的起账，无论买凶杀人还是毁灭国家都能替雇主完成。

你无论如何也要抹去的姓氏，就是这个吗。

索隆把拿张纸折好放回贴身的口袋，起身离开训练场。所有人悄悄地目送着他的背影消失在走廊，艾斯开始殴打不再挣扎的路飞。都叫你小声一点了啊白痴！！！

索隆在局长办公室门前停住脚步，敲了敲便推门进去。须发花白的老人张开双臂欢迎他，请他坐下。

他没坐，直挺挺地站在老人面前。

雷利不动声色地将他从头到脚打量一番，镜片后的眼里流露出些许玩味。

我批了你两周的休假。雷利点上一根雪茄。把签好字的请假单放在索隆面前。

我没有申请过休假。索隆皱了皱眉，不知道这位被称为 **冥王** 的传奇这一次打的是什么算盘。

是吗，他显得很惊讶，可我已经批了。他摊手。

索隆没有回答，等他继续说。

雷利被识破地笑了笑，摇摇头感慨现在的孩子真不好玩，拉开抽屉取出一把枪。那把伯莱塔。

去德雷克那里登记一下配枪，休假期间要收回。还有这一把，顺路带过去入库。雷利对他眨眨眼，和那天在诊室里路飞的眨眼竟如出一辙，他留了个心眼。解散，老人挥挥手，他下意识立正撞一下鞋跟，转身离开。

德雷克像是早就在等他了一样，他还没在枪支库登记台前站定，一样一样已经摆放在台上。

通讯耳机，改装过的，没有 **公共频道** ……他说话慢下来，生怕索隆没注意到似的，还眨了眨眼。索隆抬起一边的眉毛，觉得今天整个世界都不太对劲。德雷克满意地接着说下去：

……能收到什么频道我也不清楚，是通讯组直接拿过来的。假身份，拿回去自己研究，也是情报课直接送过来的——霍金斯亲自做的，最好仔仔细细研究一下每一个细节，对你有好处。现金和银行卡，密码是你警号的二进制数……

我是来登记归库的。索隆面无表情地举起三把枪。德雷克瞥他一眼，自顾自说下去。

保险起见建议你不要带刀，虽然你一直在乐园市没出去过但三把刀还是太显眼了，不过也都随你。最后是这个，德雷克把一枚小小的芯片放在台板上，装进终端机里。好了，出发吧。

索隆茫然地眨眨眼，去哪？

休假啊，你不是有两周休假吗。德雷克表现得像是索隆才是那个格格不入的。

…索隆更茫然了，他指指台面上这些东西，德雷克诚恳地点点头，再指指自己，德雷克点头，最后指指那三把枪，德雷克检查一遍清单，笃定地告诉他：虽然清单上没有，但你要拿走的话也没关系。

索隆开始反省自己今天早上起床的姿势是不是不对。

今天起床时，另半边是空的。冰凉的。

他取过一个背包，把所有东西一一收进去。

索隆靠在他和山治卧室的床上席地而坐，把那粒芯片拈在指尖打量着，最终在终端机上找到一个合适的口插了进去。

那一天之后没过多久他们就搬到了一起，或者说索隆就从宿舍里搬出来和山治住到了一起。他是在乐园市长大的，在Paradise的街头。每一天这里都有不知父母的孩子被丢在街上，有些因为襁褓里塞着财物而得以被人捡走，有些就在街上被养大。一座城有一座城的活法，见面从不互打招呼的人可以默契地轮流来喂养一个弃儿，给他一个门廊来睡觉，一方屋檐来躲雨。他没有父亲，他的父亲是这座警署，他被带到这里，冠上一个姓氏。他也没有母亲，他的母亲是这座城，她养育他，也养育无数如他一般的孩童。他对 **家** 没什么概念，只要脚踏在这座城的土地上，在哪里他都踏实。可当他带着自己的全部家当站在山治的客厅，往后的漫漫人生都像是在他眼前展开。他站在那里出神，山治在二楼喊他，要他拿什么上来。他应一声，向空空的房间道一声请多指教，转身上楼。

索隆回过神来，终端机警务系统的界面自动刷新，慢慢呈现出一副坐标定位图。一个小小的金色光点在屏幕上闪烁着，再没有任何标识。那是山治，没有多花半秒钟来思考，他就是知道。在他手心里一下一下跃动着的光点，是他自作主张抛下一切 **回到地狱里去** 的爱人。他看着那粒光点，让心跳慢慢与它的跃动一致，突然感到释然，又感到内心逐渐踏实的坚定。

“如果有人想要不明不白地来到乐园再不明不白地离开，那他是不会如愿的。”

他倒要看看，胆敢到乐园里来抢人的，都是些什么东西。

他用了一个下午来整理房间，阳台上晾的衣服收进衣柜，床上铺好防尘的床单，给整个厨房包一层防尘膜，锁好每一扇窗。最后把钥匙转动三圈上好保险，索隆站在他和山治的门前，转身撞上落日。太阳正一点点沉进天际，夜色铺展开来，渐次深沉。有生以来第一次地，索隆在夕阳下垂首祷告。

他没做过这种事，不知道一句像样的祷词。他却突然笑了，在心中只默念了一句：

“等着我。”

山治梦见了一片海。一片漆黑的，没有边际和尽头的海，他在其中坠落。他伸开手脚，感受着身体被海水穿透，他的口鼻被漆黑的深水灌满，却尝不到应有的腥咸，也没有任何痛苦感觉。他被这深海吞没。

“等着我。”

他醒来。

露久坐在他床边，手里削着一个苹果，苹果皮薄厚均匀宽窄一致，一圈一圈旋下来，落在地上堆叠成优美的造型。她的注意力似乎并不在苹果而在果皮上，削掉外皮之后她又兴致盎然地继续削着果肉，一层一层，最终只剩果核。

呀，你醒了。露久笑眯眯眼，把果核和刀递给身旁的侍女，另有人上前扫去地上的果皮，山治盯着那些削成条状的果肉被倒进垃圾桶。他抿住唇，动了动身子，不出意料地发现他手脚都被锁在了床上。

他没有理会露久。

你还真冷漠。露久不以为意地笑道，跟姐姐都这么多年没见了……

少自作多情了。山治的嗓音有些嘶哑，他艰难地吞咽一下，反倒从喉咙里压上来些呕意。他咳起来。

是要喝水吗？露久对身后招招手，侍女捧着杯子插上吸管上前递到山治嘴边，他尽力撑起上身来，就着吸管把温水全部喝完，点头道谢。侍女被他的道谢吓慌了手脚，急忙退到一旁束手而立。

还是这样呢，山治。露久托着下巴歪头甜甜一笑。下人就该做下人的事，你这样会让他们苦恼的，弟弟。

都说了……山治转向露久，与她料想的愤怒不同，他眼里只有淡漠和不齿。虽然弟弟很多，也不要见到谁都叫弟弟啊，小姐。

两人一时都没有说话。

伤已经都帮你治好了，露久整理一下额发站起身来，出于风度或其他，仍然向山治展露一个笑颜。好好休息吧，他们就快要回来了。

房间里的人跟在露久身后鱼贯而出，山治躺在床上瞪着天花板，手脚处被束缚的麻痹感迟迟传递到感官，他尽量地活动着关节，束缚的锁链和床架撞出些声响。山治默默地想，时至今日他们还是用这种手段来对付他，真不知道该为自己感到庆幸还是可怜。片刻之后，他把断裂的锁链丢在一边，从床上坐起来。没有烟抽啊，他苦恼地抓一抓头发。

情报课的霍金斯课长是个神棍。别误会，这句话没有任何冒犯的意思，这句话饱含着乐园市警署对这位假身份制作爱好者高超的情报编织能力和方案预设能力的无限敬意，无论你在需要隐藏身份的外派任务中遇到什么情况，都可以从霍金斯课长提供的背景资料中找出应对方案ABCDE，按成功率降序排列；无论你遇到了有多少个掩护身份的目标任务，也都能从资料中找到他人生第一次尿裤子是在哪一年哪一天的几点几分，嗯，精确到分。如果没找到，一定是你没仔细读。为什么每次都能完美押中紧急情况，能挖掘出这种毫无意义（划掉）微乎其微的情报呢，被问到这个问题时，霍金斯课长一本正经地拿起自己办公桌上常备的塔罗牌严肃道：占卜。

盖着乐园市警署公章的特殊武器委托转移证明和持枪证一个一个从文件袋里掉出来的时候，索隆又一次怀疑自己根本就是上了他们的套。

不上也没办法啊，真会给人找麻烦，白痴圈圈。

霍金斯准备的材料一样一样派上了用场，索隆神情自若地站在安检处，把装着所有证明材料和证件的文件袋交给工作人员，摆出一副遵纪守法好市民的表情。他完全不知道那里面有什么，但那群家伙嘛……身份证件从卡机上刷过去时，他能看到娜美一行一行写入代码，工作人员核验文件真伪时，他能看到雷利咬着雪茄信手签名盖章全不在意上面写了什么，电话打去核实信息，他能想到罗宾滴水不漏的应对。总之就这样，在安检人员摸不到头脑又挑不出差错的疑惑目光中，索隆从乐园市的临市上了飞机，前往Germa。盖着情报课稻草人印章的文件袋从飞机起飞之后就再没有被打开过，接下来的事情没有那么复杂，他唯一要做的就是把他带回来，向这所有的殷殷目光交差。带他回家。

这座机场刚好出于乐园市和临市的交界地带，上升到一定高度后可以清晰地看到乐园市的全貌。在俯瞰的角度，乐园市好辨认极了，她的楼不高，街道也不宽阔，处处显露出破败的样子。然而这破败的砖瓦之下，涌动的却是真金白银。索隆望着他的城直到视线被云层阻隔，他合上遮光板，闭上眼睛。

他没有怀疑过山治，一刻也不曾。他们没有人怀疑过山治。他早就不在意山治的姓氏了，也毫不在意他的隐瞒。可他怒火中烧，从那次挑衅式的炸弹袭击开始，一刻也不曾停歇。

一个八岁的孩子，被家人抛弃，被生身父亲宣判了死亡，被抹去存在于世的证明。他要如何是好，要怎样才能活下去，要如何不消散在风中呢。可他不但活了下来，他还把自己的根深深扎进大地，艰难而执着地拼命地活着，直到成为他人活下去的希望。那样耀眼，像一颗星。他们又要把他的光熄灭。

绝不允许。

Germa和Paradise类似，都是自治城市，不同的是，Germa完全属于文斯莫克家族。文斯莫克家族拥有Germa完全的土地所有权，并坚决拒绝政府的任何购买协议。文斯莫克世代是这片土地上的国王、这里人民的主人，尽管Germa66早已被列为国际恐怖组织，总不能毁灭整个城市。文斯莫克已经这样与政府对峙了数个世纪之久，甚至与他们对峙的政府，都已经换过几次。

索隆一下飞机就被制服上带有66标志的一队士兵包围，不待他们有任何动作，索隆把背包、剑盒和枪一个一个丢到地上，颇为悠闲地举起双手。

房门被打开，三个男人依次进到锁着山治的房间。山治坐在床上点烟，地上已经丢了几个烟头。

露久还是这么心软。为首的一个看了看地上断裂的锁链，再看看山治手上的烟，像是无奈地说道。山治没有应他的话，没有理会他话里的暗示。挨个把他们三个打量一遍，山治咬着烟发出一声嗤笑。一点没变。他喃喃地说。

你也一样，山治。他的 **大哥** ，文斯莫克•伊治居高临下地说道，一点没变。

还是一副软弱无能的样子。文斯莫克•尼治嬉笑着说。

真叫人丢脸。和他长得最为相似的弟弟文斯莫克•勇治接上。

1、2、3、4，这样给孩子取名的父亲，又能是怎样的父亲呢？

听说了吗，你马上就要结婚了。伊治递出一张印好的请柬，印着他和一个从未见过的名字。新娘是蛋糕城 **Big Mom** 的女儿。

瞧啊，就是这样的父亲。

山治压抑着发出笑声，笑到浑身发抖，笑到溢出眼泪。他大笑一通，突然敛住声息，把指间只燃至一半的烟掐灭在指尖丢到地上，他抬头望向伊治。那眼里既无光彩，也无情绪，他轻蔑地提起嘴角。把你留在Paradise的人撤出来。全部。

伊治纯乎反射性地笑一笑，甚至不屑让那笑意生硬的弧度自然一些。你学会不做无谓的反抗了，山治。这是不小的进步……

但人我是不会撤的。伊治看他像看一只被粘住后腿拼命挣扎的虫子。

山治眸光一冷，槽牙慢慢咬紧。伊治还有话说，他在等。

但只要你好好地完婚，我可以保证他们的安全。让我瞧瞧，蒙奇•D•路飞，贝尔梅尔•娜美*，妮可•罗宾，托尼托尼•乔巴…还是个孩子呢，还有东海的老厨子，还有…

他每念一个名字，山治心里就沉下一分。他们用来锁住他的根本不是那些铁链，他做出的反抗也远比自己想象的要无力。是啊，这里是Germa，他们是文斯莫克，他们的残忍怎会仅此而已。明明就连小孩子，就连血脉相连的 **手足** 、 **骨肉** ，也会被他们当成游戏和工具，嬉笑着把他的所爱肆意践踏。

伊治向身后招招手，一个士兵走进来，把什么扔到地上。是三把刀， **那** 三把刀。

…罗罗诺亚•索隆，是吧。伊治终于发自内心地笑起来，满是嘲弄和轻蔑。自己送上门来的，可就不在承诺范围之内了。他抬手把掌心贴上山治的面庞，像是亲昵地抚弄两下。真看不出来你会喜欢男人呢，亲爱的山治。山治掐住自己手心，一言不发地盯住那双冰冷的眼。

走吧。如同曾经每一次最终感到没趣一样，他们转身离开，尼治故意挑衅地看着山治，把地上的刀踢开一边。山治仍然一言不发，也没有任何反应，静静地与尼治对视着直到他移开视线。门在他面前合上。

山治轻轻地松一口气，起身走近想要去捡那刀，被一个士兵挡住。请让一下，他淡淡地。那士兵依然挡着他，他们被下过令，如果 **犯人** 想要做什么的话，只要不打脸，怎样都可以。

我说啊…山治双手插进口袋，侧过脸给他一个同样淡淡的眼神，请让一下。士兵有一瞬的迟疑，他开始意识到，这同样是一个文斯莫克家的人，走廊里也有一个被打倒的士兵刚刚抬走。他向那名士兵借了烟。这些念头从他脑海轻而快地滑过，没留下什么痕迹，他坚持着被下达的指令，挡在山治身前一动不动。啧，山治不耐烦地动了动腿脚。

片刻之后，他在墙边坐下，拾起被踹开的那柄长刀抱在怀里，仔细地擦净刀鞘上蹭到的污渍和墙灰。抱歉哪，和道一文字，他喃喃道，让脏东西碰到你了。

他的刀最终被收走了，山治让温厚的刀鞘一一从掌心里滑过，把它们交给捧着刀盒的士兵。不知是否是错觉，从它们被丢在他眼前起就萦绕在耳边的嗡鸣平静了下来。是吗，在担心我吗，他笑笑，腿脚蜷上床铺，仰起头靠着冰冷的墙壁。房门最终被关上，机械的咬合声有条不紊地运作着，渐渐归于寂静。他从散落眼前的发丝之间看过去，依稀看到的却不是粉刷干净的墙，而是一座黑铁铸成的牢笼。

欢迎回家，这牢笼无限温柔地对他说。

露久和一队士兵擦肩而过。没走出两步，她猛地回身，叫住了领头的小队长。

你就是罗罗诺亚•索隆啊。露久很高兴地笑着，笑得眉眼弯弯，精致动人。索隆的注意力却全在她一端卷起的眉毛上。露久给自己和索隆都摆上茶杯，立刻有侍女上前倒茶。

喂，索隆把套着一副金属锢板的双手伸到她面前，请人喝茶至少先把这玩意儿取下来吧。

诶——，露久吃惊似地轻掩住唇，说得是呢，——不过不行哟。她掌心合在一处下颌抵在手背，歪歪头笑得明媚。不会给你机会把山治带走的。

啊，那就没什么可说的了。索隆靠回椅背上，毫不遮掩地把露久完完整整打量了一遍。你是那家伙的姐姐吧。

诶？山治提起过我吗？她的愉悦更冒出来一些，像是要从周身滚出粉红泡泡一样。果然是一家子啊，索隆腹诽。不，从没提起过。他试着用不便行动的手去端茶杯。

对哦，是他们四个的姐姐。露久往红茶里加一些奶，茶匙搅开一片浓醇。是 **0** ，她声音隐约地低下来，化成无声的叹息。

露久问了他很多，关于山治在乐园市的生活。他每天都做些什么，还会不会下厨，认识了些什么人，和大家关系好不好。索隆一开始很谨慎地试探着透露了一些，便发现她对情报毫不关心，似乎是真的只想知道更多的山治生活。他迟疑半刻，试着措了措辞。

那个家伙啊，脾气差得很，心又软得要命，还爱逞强。站在厨房里像个厨子，打起架像个暴徒，和人谈条件熟练地像个大头目，只有不要命像个警察。对女人没有任何招架之力，吃多少次亏都不改，谁说也不听。过点不睡会失眠，下午三点喜欢晒太阳，只去固定的店买新鲜的食材，心情差的时候会大扫除……索隆略一停顿，盯着露久含笑的双眸，念出一句审判：夜里做噩梦会蜷成一团。

露久本来听得入神，不时掩着唇轻笑出声，索隆声音沉下来，说话慢下来，她满心满眼的笑意也一点点凉下来。

会把自己拼命地往角落里藏，一声一声地喊着妈妈，喊着救救我，喊都喊不大声。索隆盯着她眼里光鲜的壳迸开裂纹，一个字一个字如钎锤地凿下去，盯着那层壁垒砰然崩塌。什么嘛，不是机器人啊。他咬着牙笑笑。

只有那么一次，他中了枪，失血量比不太妙更多一点，乔巴说药效夜里就会过去，要他守着。只有这么一次，他面对着他只敢在危在旦夕神志不清时才敢显露的，比夜色更浓稠的悲伤和绝望，却无计可施。他想要伸手去抱住他，都不敢触碰。他悲伤极了，他便恼怒极了。他绝望极了，他便愤恨极了。

他来讨债了。

把他带走，带到黑牢去。露久很快收拾好了自己的情感，不留一点痕迹，只有索隆注意到她转瞬之间的两次情绪变化，也很讶异她的从容。

可是…押送他的小队长试图解释，那里已经废弃很多年了。

带他过去。露久用一种断然不容质疑的语气掷下一句话，转身离开。

这个所谓黑牢比他想象得要小，一处铁栏还有不正常的弯曲。索隆比划了一下，大致是一个五六岁孩子的身体能出入的弧度。……长期营养不良的话，八岁也可以。他似乎明白了什么。

他被推搡着在尘泥淤积的地上坐下，无人问津的时光被搅乱翻涌起腐朽的味道。这是他的童年。索隆望着四处都黑洞无光的监牢，有些出神。

押送的人全部离开了，没有人被安排来看守他。索隆闭上眼，慢慢靠上身后的墙壁。

等着我。他在心底默念。

山治睁开眼。

他又听到了。或者说，他 **感觉** 自己又听到了。

那个家伙，一来就被人缴了械，还不如不要来。来做什么，看他被命运摆布的惨淡人生吗。

不好意思啊绿藻头，我要去结婚了，是家里安排的。啊，新娘是很可爱的女孩子，比你这个脑子里都长满肌肉的白痴好多了，又温柔又可爱。房子你就继续住着吧，车也留给你了。反正一个是租的一个是贷款买的……

哧。他把自己逗笑了，手指狠狠梳进发间，脸埋进膝头笑得肩膀一耸一耸。

索隆醒来的时候，面前的空地上放着一把钥匙。是他手上锢板的钥匙。纯铜制成的重物被丢开一边，索隆活动着僵硬的手腕，把钥匙收进口袋。这可是目前他身上唯一的利器了。正要起身，索隆突然发现锢板将地上落尘蹭开的地方，有一些文字似的刻痕。

“他们说我死了。”

索隆停了一停，把更多的地面扫露出来。

“如果我能成为合格的战士的话，爸爸就会喜欢我，也不会把我丢在这里了。”

“为什么只有我，只有我会哭、会难过…会爱呢。”

“姐姐偷偷来帮我包扎，被爸爸发现了怎么办。”

“只有妈妈爱过我。”

“……姐姐呢，姐姐也…爱我吗？”

“或许我本来就不该被生下来吧。”

这句话被涂掉了，旁边写着：

“是妈妈把我生下来。我要活下去让妈妈知道。”

墙上也有一些，也许随着他身高的增长，位置有略微的增高。

“我不想死在这里。”

“小老鼠会觉得我做的东西好吃吗？”

“妈妈总是说好吃。”

“今天是我的生日。”

他给自己画了一个蛋糕。是双层的。

索隆把手指贴上去，顺着他刻下的生硬线条描一遍那个蛋糕，把手掌盖上去轻轻抚摸。

啊，知道了，别难过了，会带你出去的。他拍一拍墙壁。

他握住有弯曲痕迹的两根铁栏，生生扯出一个能容身通过的洞来。

等着我。

山治从空洞的浅梦里挣扎着脱离出来，他似乎听到什么在响。

是窗户。山治警觉起来，把身体尽量地贴向墙壁，一点点向窗边移动。

他见到了梦里的人。

索隆终于找到那座监牢的出口从地下爬上来，还没看一眼周遭的环境就被人扯进了一旁的暗巷。身体失去平衡的刹那间索隆已反手扣住握在臂上的手借力一拖，同时转身反将袭击者扭着手臂按在地上，夜色中粉色的发绽放在视野却一愣神，才发觉手中的腕子也嫌纤细。没等警官反应过来，一双长腿绕上他肩颈将无法抵抗的巨大力量施加在他脊柱，索隆被露久用膝盖压着脖子制服。她可以在一眨眼间拧下他的头，索隆笑起来，果然是那家伙的姐姐啊。

果然是名不虚传的路痴啊。露久站起来拍拍身上并不存在的浮尘，把几样东西丢给索隆。枪、耳机、终端机。他在那座塔楼上，我可以帮你关掉监控和其他设备，内部有守卫值班，得从外面进去。爬得上去吗。

索隆顺着她指的方向抬头望一眼，检查过枪弹把枪套束在身上，掂一掂那把伯莱塔像山治平常一样往腰后一塞，点点头。

他们对表，索隆被这滑稽感逗得禁不住笑出几声。露久瞪他，你有最多两个小时时间，之后回到这儿来取你的刀。父亲明天一早就回来，他们那时候会带他出来。在他们面前我什么都没法做，你……尽快安排。在那个微妙的停顿间，露久咬着下唇别开视线，索隆探究地观察着她。

索隆…她声音里有不经察觉的颤抖。带他走，带他离开这，再也不要让他们找到他……她眼里没有半点泪光，她的眼泪是干涸了的，索隆这样想到。

……救救他吧。露久的肩膀垮下来，索隆看着这个时而冷艳时而温柔的女子，想到那污脏的地上刻下的稚嫩笔迹。

他知道的。不知为何，他决定这样说。

什么？露久循声望向他，她看起来疲惫极了。

他知道的，你的爱。

愣了一愣，露久笑了。

山治扑向窗台，半途中又拼命地克制住自己的动作，拼尽全力地轻轻打开窗户而不发出一点声响。这下好了，他连骂人都不敢大声。

索隆扒着窄窄的窗台踩上去，落地会发出声音，他就蹲在窗台上扶着窗框，伸手扯住山治的领口拉过来不由分说恶狠狠吻住。他满腔的怒火中烧像是终于找到了出口，他的无能为力，他心头的酸软，他身处在弥漫着他童年的无尽深渊却不能替他分担哪怕一点点。他不会被这些情绪绊住脚步，但这就像一根刺长在他心间，他一寸一寸把它拔出。他多凶狠地啃着他的唇撞开他的齿关，又极小心地缠上他的舌一点点磨蹭。山治双手按在他肩膀上不敢推，失神间被他舌头舔进来轻柔触碰，无声一叹，他手臂攀上来人的肩膀，轻轻闭上眼睛。

圣诞老人找错地方了？一吻终了，两人额头挨在一处啄去彼此唇边的湿痕，索隆捧住他的脸，山治悄悄翻个白眼给面子地在他掌心蹭一蹭，小声笑道。

明明是有人住在烟囱里。索隆取出他的枪拍在山治手心，虽然你今年的表现不怎么样，不在好孩子名单里，但拿着吧，是你的礼物。山治笑，嘟囔着送这种礼物给小孩子，还是把你推下去好了。

那可不行，索隆正色道，你头发不够长当梯子。

山治哧地笑出声来，又急忙压下声音，笑意就从他眼睛里跑出来。白痴绿藻小朋友的童话剧场没完了是吗，要哥哥讲故事哄你睡觉吗。他把枪勾在手指上，掌根抵着下颌笑歪歪头故作纯善，奢美的面庞和近在咫尺的枪管相互衬出一种摄人心魄的漂亮。

索隆看着他双唇开合，声音混杂在思绪间溜走没能捕捉，看着他眉眼弯成柔软的弧度，流淌着生命的光彩。他感到自己整个人慢慢地落到地上，感到踏实而妥帖。

喂，山治扯他的脸，被他回过神来一把拍开手捏在手掌。不要这么看着我啊，怪恶心的。他毫不遮掩嫌弃的意思，看着索隆像看一只浑身湿漉漉蹭他裤脚的小狗。上一次有狗这么干时，他抓狂到当即翘班回家换裤子。索隆再也没见过那条被换下来的裤子。

慢慢习惯吧，是你欠我的。他咬着牙凶神恶煞咧出个笑。

哦。山治撇撇嘴，低下头不做声了。

索隆看了看时间，从身上取下一个纸袋递给他。姐姐给你的。

这就喊上了啊。山治冷笑着接过来，索隆暗自揣度了一下他在介意哪一边，然后把票投给了“我的姐姐为什么会和这个绿藻头这么亲近”。

还有这个，熟悉的重量和触感落在手心，山治瞥一眼，今天第二次地被意料之外的重逢砸中。可比看见我的时候高兴多了，索隆暗笑，比不过他的姐姐就算了，还比不过他的烟盒和打火机。

我的时间要到了，他按住山治发顶揉乱那一头金发，眼里温润而笃定，再一会儿就好，别怕。山治要说什么，被他凑过来以吻封缄。等着我，他望进山治眼底，如是承诺。他消失在窗口。

又站了一会儿，山治关好窗户坐回床上，从纸袋里取出一个还温热的三明治，捧在手里一口一口仔细地咀嚼。谁会害怕啊，白痴。

走廊里，一个人影从门边离开。

索隆按开通讯耳机调到默认公共频道的调频，留下一条留言。

“我已入港。”

信息到达的提示音在沉寂的办公室里响起，娜美拿开盖在脸上的书本闭着眼睛坐起身来挂上耳机，眨眼间悄无人声的办公室活了起来，在各种地方倒头睡着的警员们打着哈欠伸着懒腰开始干活。早已安排好的事项各按计划进行，加密邮件和电话拨往不同地方，盖着不同公章的文件被来回传送，确认或申请的指令码被不停输入，乐园市警署运作起来，却不仅仅作为一个警署。

一切都重归于平静，所有人的目光汇聚在传输机上，一页公函缓缓被吐出。机器的运转声平息下来，娜美捏住那薄薄的一页纸，用翻底牌的架势拍在桌上。

——他们同意了！娜美大声的宣布，大家欢呼起来。那页纸的最上方，印着一只站在枪杆上的白鸽。

第二天一早就有士兵送来了一套新衣，山治想办法把枪带在了身上。索隆不是一个乐于等待的人，他说 **再一会儿** ，那就是再一会儿。

一路上见到的所有人都紧张而激动地期待着什么，根本不用想是为什么。山治没趣地垂着头，任由士兵带着他走过一个又一个转角，穿过一个又一个陌生的地方。他也曾这样期待过啊，在这个本该成为他 **家** 的地方，紧张而激动地期待着本该成为他 **父亲** 的人凯旋。父亲是那样高大、威武，他期许的目光是那样让人激昂振奋，他眼里的厌恶又是那样让人万念俱灰。

身边的士兵停下了脚步。总帅大人，他们立正，转身离开。山治没有抬头。

“你还在闹别扭吗？”高大的背影转向他，Germa的国王向他发话，“儿子。”

别乱认儿子，大叔。山治抬起头望向他，他本打算一丝情绪也不浪费在这里，可他没能成功。他能感觉到胸腔翻涌的怒气，愈演愈烈无休止之意。就算我有父亲，那也不是你。

过去的事我可以既往不咎，山治，文斯莫克•迦治向他走近，山治不得不把头仰得更高来与他对视。他不喜欢这种感觉，从来不喜欢。你回来了，就是我的儿子。

山治没有让自己笑出声来，他从口袋里取出烟盒，慢条斯理地点一支烟，金色的火机一开一合发出清脆的声响。现在说这种话还有什么意义，他双手插进口袋，向迦治嘲弄地笑着。我只是来做个了断的。他向迦治掩在身后的手臂抬一抬下巴，动手吧。

迦治挥出长枪向他攻来。你这是要舍弃自己的家人吗！？

这下就太滑稽了，忍不住笑出声也不能怪他，山治招架住气势万钧的攻击，腾出双腿发起反击。我的家人不在这里…！把孩子做成战争的工具，没能成功的就当做死掉……他胸口起伏着，终于不可遏制地爆发出一声怒喝：这样的家人…我不需要！！！

索隆对着终端机的定位判断了一下方向，随着人流往打斗声传来的地方移动，直到被团团围起的人群挡在外头。索隆隐在人群的视线之外挂上通讯耳机，依旧调到公共频道。

信号连接的提示音响起，乐园市警署屏住了呼吸。几声杂音之后，索隆的声音传过来。

“这里是猎人。”

“这里是Paradise。”

是德雷克的声音。

索隆保持着通讯，走出藏身地。

“我要开干了。”

他抽出刀来。

喂，你这家伙是谁啊！最外层的士兵发现了他，回过身向他叫喊。

“我吗？”索隆咬上和道一文字，压抑的暴怒下笑得狰狞：

“是报应。”

后方的骚乱多少分散了一些迦治的注意力，山治趁机快攻过去，仍然被迦治用长枪挑开。山治踩上枪刃想要借力跳开，迦治手腕一抖，枪头在山治脚下爆炸了。被气浪轰出去的一瞬山治有倏忽的失神，本来也没指望那个白痴会有什么计划，不过竟然就真的这么硬攻进来，难道要一直杀出Germa吗。想想那场面都觉得好笑，山治在空中稳住身体触地翻滚几下站起来，视野里便闯进一抹绿色。真是生机勃勃的颜色呢，山治第无数次在心里吐槽，第无数次因为自己的形容笑起来。

你是什么人，迦治随意打量他两眼，不以为意道。

索隆指指身后被砍倒的士兵，你们这儿的人还真是喜欢问问题啊，我告诉他们了。他笑，放慢语速。 **我、是、报、应** 。

山治愣住了。他的笑僵硬在脸上。这个家伙，擅自在这里……

少管别人的家事，小鬼。迦治轻蔑地哼一声，把长枪收起到一边坐下，他引以为傲的三个儿子来了。

哟，罗罗诺亚•索隆。尼治踢踏着脚步从迦治身边走出来，终于见到你了。

是来参加婚礼的吗？勇治接上一句，两个人哈哈大笑起来。

父亲，伊治却转向迦治，我认为您有必要…和露久谈一谈。

山治的眼睛睁大了，露久被推搡着扔在地上，双手用一种特殊的材料捆在身后，她挣不开。

迦治皱一皱眉，没等伊治向他解释什么，索隆突然扬声喊他。

喂，那边的大叔。文斯莫克的四个男人都向他注目，他余光瞟着轻悄悄移动的金色身影，笑得讥诮极了。说什么家务事…文斯莫克•山治，不是早就被你们杀死了吗！！！

山治又是身形一滞，咬咬牙冲出来抱起露久迅速后撤，露久难以置信地瞪大了眼，在他怀里挣扎起来。放开…放开我，山治！山治低下头冲她露齿一笑，什么也没说，露久的声音一点点低下来。你抵挡不了的…

伊治沉着脸向山治追来，另外两人则扑向索隆。

“等等，猎人！”德雷克的声音听起来有些紧急，索隆艰难地招架着两个文斯莫克的攻击从牙缝里挤出声音回复。“干什么！？”

“不要和他们打！”

索隆呛了一声，恶狠狠地：“说晚了！”

“我就知道你不会看霍金斯的材料……你在Germa66内部，和山治在一起吗？”

索隆瞥一眼另一边，山治护着怀里的露久只能勉强招架，已经硬挨了几下攻击。他挤出几个声音表示肯定。

“通讯耳机，你的通讯耳机一直在定位，按一次接通是标记坐标，按第二次是发送坐标……”

“发送坐标就好了吧！”索隆挥出一个小型刀旋把两人格挡开缓一口气，得到德雷克肯定的答复后便再次厮打在一起，把军需官紧急补充的“但是……”和电流杂音一起抛之脑后。

文斯莫克的人形兵器从不是什么玩笑话，索隆也听过一些传闻。这样一直打下去，他只会被拖死在这里，他腾不出手来操作，山治那里又情况不妙……索隆心一横，再次把两人稍稍挡开之后，却站起身收了刀。

喂，那边的蠢货你在做什么啊！！！山治瞪大了眼，不管不顾地回头向他吼着。

战斗中可不要分心啊……伊治突然出现在他身后，山治来不及反应，只记得紧紧把露久按在胸前，用身体硬接下这一击。他听到了骨头碎裂的声音。

攻击来得比索隆想象得要快，也酷烈得多，脏器拧成一团似的疼痛让他连声也发不出来，背部撞上硬物发出些不妙的声音，他两眼昏花，死死咬住牙关抬手在耳机的接通键上连按两下。这倒的确是这一次不会轻易用到的按键啊，这群家伙，有必要这么麻烦吗…索隆挣扎着爬起来。

“海岸回复：收到坐标了！”有警员大声通报。

德雷克重重锤一下桌面，冲着话筒大吼：“你个蠢货！！！”

“不是你说发送坐标就好了吗！！！”索隆又和两个文斯莫克缠斗起来。

“这个坐标是发送给海岸部队的，我们要对坐标所在地进行覆盖式轰炸！！！”

索隆停了一停，哧哧地笑出声来。

德雷克又锤了一把桌子，金属台面发出些挤压变形的响动。“你现在立刻到山治身边去，山治身上也有定位发射器，我们会在他身边100米设置安全区。找一个牢固的地面建筑，立刻！！！”

索隆格挡开尼治的攻击，在他后撤的一刹那调整刀势挥出一记，勇治踉跄一步倒在地上。尼治收步转身的同时他又拉开架势，一次擦身之后放倒第二个。这样的人形兵器，一次斩击甚至无法让他们失去战斗能力，没时间拖延了，索隆收起刀冲向山治。露久看准索隆赶到的时机，从山治怀里一挺身挣脱出来把他撞向索隆，索隆攥住山治的手腕跑进最近的一栋建筑，把他按在最近的一个墙角。

你干什……山治膝盖顶在他身上要把他踹开，话音淹没在地面导弹的呼啸和爆炸声中。

山治的眼睁大了，一声一声的爆炸响彻庭院，他反而更疯狂地要把索隆推开，全身的力气都使上来，他说不出话。索隆按着他，用身体把他死死摁在墙角，一双眼坚定地望进他眼里。

我去找她，他一个字一个字给他做口型。

他转身向外跑去。

不知道过了多久，山治脑海里全都是爆炸的巨响，崩裂的砖石横飞四溅，全世界都想在垮塌，只有他身后的墙壁岿然不动。他看到索隆。

索隆抱着露久穿过硝烟来到他身边，跪在他身前把昏迷的露久轻轻放在一旁。索隆看向他，兽一般的目光锁紧他，欺身把双手撑在他耳旁。这一副肩膀，把他和分崩离析的全世界隔开，他在索隆给他的一方天地里悠长而缓慢地呼吸。

你还有什么没告诉我的，最好现在快点说。索隆贴在他耳边说道，轻轻地笑着，深深地喘着。

回去再说……

不行，就现在。快说。

老子说回去再说就回去再说，你他妈没听到吗……他声音颤抖了。

索隆又笑了笑，没再回嘴。

他却把双臂攀上他的肩膀，脸埋进他怀里，他哽咽了。

别死啊，混蛋绿藻头，我还没带你见过臭老头呢，白痴，别死啊……

他的手顺着索隆肩头滑下去，摸到一截插进他身体里的钢筋，和满手滚烫的血。

德雷克摘下耳机。

早啊，山治。又是一个从街上的枪声开始的美好早晨，娜美在走廊里遇到山治，和他挥一挥手。

娜美小姐早。山治一如既往地扭成一股旋风从十米开外瞬移到娜美身边，不由分说从她手里拿过一叠文件夹，两人有说有笑地一起走着。

却路过了搜查一课的办公室。

山治突然忘了他要说什么。角落里那个沉寂的档案柜旁，只有一套空桌椅。娜美见他突然没了声，顺着视线看去，只了然地笑笑。从他手里取回自己的工作，娜美拍一拍山治肩膀，哼着歌回到办公室。

山治默默地点起一支烟。

喂，一大早在这里发什么呆啊。索隆伸手把山治从面前拨开，走进自己的办公室。今天有一个警校的实习生要来，他忘了拿人事档案。

山治取下烟支吐一口烟气，咬牙切齿。

美好的一天，从搜查课斗殴开始。

END.


End file.
